


Жить по-человечески

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: "Джон живет. Ходит на работу, не избегает людей, знакомится, встречается, расстается, шутит. Разве это не по-человечески?"Пост-рейхенбах, использован спойлер к третьему сезону.Написано на ФБ-2013 до выхода третьего сезона.





	Жить по-человечески

Оказалось, к чужому дыханию, теплу и утренним поцелуям привыкаешь очень быстро. Привыкаешь к бурным ласкам и к совместному сну, успокаивающим поглаживаниям и объятиям после тяжелого дня и медленному ленивому сексу воскресным утром.

А потом очень сложно остаться без этого. Вот так, вдруг, в одну секунду.

И первая ночь, и вторая, и через месяц, и даже через год кажутся какими-то неправильными. Слово «одиночество» горчит на языке, распадается на буквы, а потом собирается вновь, повисая в воздухе мрачной тенью.

Нет, безусловно, через год уже проще. Можно почитать перед сном книгу, дописать письмо коллеге из Дублина. Можно выпить чаю или виски, разглядывая в окно тихую улочку, на которой в этот час ни души. И погасить свет.

Там, где исчезает реальность этого мира, все по-другому. 

Шерлок возвращается каждую ночь. Приходит, неторопливо раздевается и ложится рядом. Иногда что-то рассказывает, но чаще молчит и смотрит прямо в глаза. Джон не задает ему вопросов, а просыпаясь, жалеет об этом. Но во сне у него нет времени спрашивать или жалеть: ночь слишком коротка, хочется успеть все.

Джон знает, что это «работа горя», но когда он сам давал никому не нужные советы, он не знал, с чем можно столкнуться. Раньше казалось, что самый страшный кошмар – это видеть поле боя и гибнущих под пулями товарищей. А сейчас… сейчас было страшно просыпаться и понимать, что рядом снова никого нет.

Джону не снится само падение – память блокирует это воспоминание. Ему снятся хриплые стоны, крепкие и жаркие объятия, от которых даже во сне дух захватывает и зашкаливает пульс. 

И Шерлок, выгибающийся под ним – страстный, гибкий, красивый, желанный…  
Наверно, видеть такие сны не совсем правильно. Наверно, правильно было бы найти себе кого-нибудь другого или другую, начать уже жить «по-человечески», как говорит Грег, когда они по пятницам пьют пиво в пабе возле Бартса. Почему они каждый раз встречаются возле Бартса?

После этих пятничных встреч Шерлок из сна смотрит насмешливо и ухмыляется, гладит по голове, но любовью они не занимаются – Джон просто спит в его объятиях до утра. 

Жить по-человечески! Джон живет. Ходит на работу, не избегает людей, знакомится, встречается, расстается, шутит. Разве это не по-человечески? Он даже способен снимать в одиночку квартиру в Лондоне.

И каждую ночь он спит с Шерлоком. 

Ловкие тонкие пальцы легко стягивают с Джона футболку, пробираются под резинку штанов. Все это сопровождается милыми шутками, которым место только в спальне и только между очень близкими людьми. Рука поглаживает шрам от аппендицита, спускается все ниже, и Джон стонет в плечо Шерлока, нетерпеливо толкаясь в его ладонь. 

Джон понимает, что это сон. Он и участник, и наблюдатель одновременно. И опрокидывая Шерлока на спину, наваливаясь на него, он ощущает тяжесть длинных ног, закинутых на поясницу, и видит, как сливаются их тела воедино. И в этот момент он очень боится проснуться. Шерлок из сна всегда кончает раньше, чем он. А сам Джон не помнит свой оргазм, но почему-то уверен, что он был впечатляющим.

Но утро приходит, и видения исчезают без следа, оставляя только влажное пятно на простыне и лишь собственный запах. 

И к этому привыкать мучительно сложно, не хочется привыкать.

Шерлок приходит к нему, даже когда в жизни Джона появляется Мэри. 

А когда Шерлок возвращается, на самом деле возвращается, то после долгих разговоров, упреков и почти что драки Джон сам уезжает от него, высаживает Мэри из такси у родительского дома, отговариваясь, что должен побыть один.   
В этот вечер особенно страшно засыпать. Джон разрывается между желанием вернуться и вытряхнуть из любовника всю душу и просто прикоснуться к нему, живому, родному… 

Джон лежит на кровати и слышит скрип двери и осторожные шаги, и ему кажется, что он незаметно для себя уснул и снова попал во власть эротического и такого реального сна. Теплая рука опускается на плечо, влажные губы скользят по коже – Джон не открывает глаза и поворачивается к Шерлоку, вдыхает его запах и прижимает к себе со всей силы, на которую способен. 

Утром Джон видит черные кудри, выглядывающие из-под одеяла – Шерлок постоянно закручивается в него, как в кокон – и в этот момент словно рвется железный обруч, сдавливавший грудину все эти два года. Джон радостно и искренне смеется в голос, Шерлок просыпается от этого и недоуменно моргает спросонья. 

Джон ничего не отвечает на его вопросы и не дает увернуться от поцелуев. У него слишком давно не было утреннего секса.


End file.
